


Little, Meaningless Conversations

by bokutos_official_simp



Series: robin’s hq drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Spoilers, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Time Skip, laughing Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutos_official_simp/pseuds/bokutos_official_simp
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu have meaningless conversations at midnight
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: robin’s hq drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Little, Meaningless Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This is impossible to tag also I didn’t proof read so bare with me

Sakusa isn’t one for meaningless conversations. He thinks they’re stupid. Why waste your time on something that, by definition, has no meaning? 

“Biggest fear?” Atsumu asks him.

The setter found his way into the ace’s dorm room one night. The room is only lit by the dim moonlight outside. It has to be around midnight by now. 

Sakusa cocks an eyebrow at him. “Take a wild guess.”

Atsumu shrugs. “The dark? Dogs? I bet it’s thunder storms.”

The young boy lets out a scoff. His gray eyes meet honey ones, even in the darkness. 

“What?” The twin laughs softly. “I genuinely don’t know.”

“I know you don’t,” he hums. “No one knows. But most people assume that it’s germs.” 

“Oh, because of the mask thing?” A nod from the ace. “Hm… I thought you were just careful. Tokyo is a germ infested place!” He visibly shudders. “I miss the countryside.” 

When he doesn’t get an answer after a while, Atsumu continues. “So it’s not any of those? Then is it… the ocean?”

For whatever reason, Sakusa decides to humor him. Maybe if he participates, the setter will go to bed soon. 

“I actually love the ocean. Other than the sand part.”

“So what is it then?”

Sakusa shifts in his bed uncomfortably. “Promise not to laugh?”

Atsumu’s eyes sparkle with mischief. But he crosses his heart with his hand. “Promise.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Hey! I crossed my heart!”

“I can’t trust you.”

“You’re being dramatic,” he throws his head back, groaning. “Just tell me.”

“Why do you want to know so badly?” 

“Now you’re doing this on purpose.”

“Mayhaps. It’s funny to see you annoyed.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. “Now you sound like Suna.”

Sakusa racks his brain for the familiar name. “Your brother’s boyfriend.” 

He nods. “Well, I guess. They have something weird going on,” the older boy tucks his hands into his hoodie pockets. “They might as well be dating.”

Sakusa hums, letting the conversation die. But he should’ve known that dismissing the boy wouldn’t be enough to keep him quiet. 

With a completely serious face, he locks eyes with Sakusa. “My biggest fear is cows.”

The silence drags out for a while. Sakusa bursts out laughing, snorting loudly. He slaps his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. 

“Did you just snort?!” Atsumu has the biggest smile on his face as if he couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Shut the hell up.”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi snorts when he laughs. Oh my god.”

“I hate you.”

“Do it again! It was so fucking funny.”

Sakusa feels his ears burn red. He hates his laugh. But like hell he’ll let Atsumu make fun of it. 

“Shut up, you’re scared of cows.”

Atsumu gasps, suddenly forgetting laughing at his friend’s expense. “It’s a real fear!” 

“Are you scared of milk too?”

“Haha, very funny.”

“I don’t want to alarm you, Miya. But there was cheese in the cafeteria earlier.” 

“Shut yer trap.”

Sakusa stays silent for a while. Then in a spooky voice: “~MooOOoo~” 

“STOP!”

Now it’s Atsumu’s turn to be embarrassed. He throws a pillow at the ace, but he dodges it easily. 

“I hate you,” the setter pouts. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Huh?” He raises an eyebrow. “For what?”

“What’s your biggest fear?”

Sakusa shrugs. “Probably death?”

Atsumu whines. “Boooo! Thats boring!” 

“Not everyone is afraid of farm animals.”

This time, the pillow hits him dead in the face. 

“I told you that in confidence. Now I won’t live it down.”

“In all seriousness, though. My biggest fear is getting sick. I’m terrified of puke too.” 

Atsumu nods his head. “I’m scared of blood. And needles! And—“

“Let me guess. Sheep?”

“You’re lucky that I’m out of pillows to throw.”

Sakusa snorts in mild amusement. “So why did you even ask that?”

Atsumu shrugs. “Can’t we just have meaningless conversations?” 

“No. Because they’re meaningless.”

“That’s the point, Omi!” 

“So then they have meaning. Therefore, the word in and of itself is redundant.” 

“The point of being meaningless is to have no meaning, meaning it actually does have a meaning?” 

“Be careful, Miya, you’re thinking right now. Don’t hurt yourself.” 

“I hate you.”

“Wow, same.”

“You hate yourself or you hate me?”

“Yes.” 

“Wow, now I don’t even feel special,” the setter frowns. “Do you at least hate me more than you hate yourself?”

“Why do you see that as a good thing?”

“Then I’d be at the top. I’d be winning!”

“... at being hated the most-“

“A competition is a competition, Omi.” 

Sakusa pinches the bridge of his nose. “Get the hell out of my room, Miya.”

Atsumu laughs and just makes himself more comfortable. Sakusa—knowing full well that he had no choice in this—sighs. He tosses the blonde a couple of pillows and they settle down for more meaningless conversations. 

[no proofreading]

**Author's Note:**

> The tags say platonic but I ship these two so hard 
> 
> Anyways, I have a 5k word shirayaha just sitting in my docs waiting to be finished😍


End file.
